Sugary Madness
by Foton Soul
Summary: Since Death the Kid, Liz, and Patti's game had been plugged into Litwak's, the trio embark on a journey into Sugar Rush. Perhaps it may be the sweetest trip yet. What seems like an innocent stroll through Sugar Rush quickly turns into a nightmare when leftovers of King TurBug creates a Kishin inside the game. ON HOLD


**Have another batch of Soul Eater and Wreck It Ralph! This one was requested by ShinigamiLover2 (I hope I spelled that right), so kudos to you for the idea! Any other Soul Eater/Wreck It Ralph ideas, please let me know! I hope I kept Kid in character.**

* * *

Litwak's Arcade had closed for the night, so all of the games were free to do whatever. But, in Death the Kid, Liz and Patty Thompson's game, **Soul Eater Battle Resonance,** no one could leave unless Lord Death had dismissed everyone. After listening to a small speech about game-jumping, everyone was free to do what they pleased.

Black Star and Tsubaki went to Street Fighter (only because Black Star wanted to show off his mission to surpass God to the fighters in the game); and Maka and Soul decided to train for battles for the next day. That left Kid and the Thompson sisters on their own.

* * *

Kid and the girls walked through the busy and crowded place that is Game Central Station. They were new to the arcade, so they looked at their surroundings. Many arcade characters were all over the place commenting in various activities. It was like a normal train station, only with video game characters.

Not many characters were interested in the architecture of the station, but of course, Kid was enthralled by it.

"Everything about Game Central Station is made with perfection. The arches are exactly the same shape and size, the electric plug-shaped gates are alike, and the symmetry is marvelous," admired Kid, stars forming in his eyes.

"I could get used to the scene around Game Central Station. Death City and the DWMA are nothing compared to here," said Liz. She looked to her left. "Right, Patti?"

"Yep, we sure are, Sis!" piped up Patti. "I wonder if any games around here are fun like ours!"

"I'm sure there are plenty of fun games in the arcade. We'll see them eventually."

Patti felt satisfied. "Oh, okay!"

She looked all around Game Central Station only to be mesmerized by the yellow around the place. Yellow was one of the girl's favorite colors because they reminded her of her favorite animal, the giraffe. Right now, she didn't seem to be in the mood to even think about them. Something else was in the blonde's mind.

"Kid?" called Patti.

Kid turned around while he continued to walk. "Yes, Patti?"

"What are we doing?" She asked innocently.

The Grim Reaper flashed a small smile. "If you remember, our game got plugged in a few days ago. I thought it would be nice to get to know our neighbors, since we should be sure to get along with them."

"You just want to explore the symmetry, don't you Kid?" said Liz, a sly look on her face.

Liz should've kept her mouth shut.

"Somewhat. If any games' symmetry is off, I'll have to give them a thing or two for being so asymmetrical! Without symmetry, the world is unbalanced and-"

BAM!

Kid fell into the floor back-first and the person who ran into him did the same thing. The boy raised his back from the ground and casually brushed off his clothes. He glared at the figure who had run into him. "Excuse me! You need to watch where you're going or I will-"

When the figure got up, Kid stopped talking as he got a good look at him. The person was a small, green, circular creature with jelly beans for arms and legs. A sour look was plastered on his face. The green ball man, otherwise known as Sour Bill, only stared at Kid with his usual gloomy face.

"I am sorry, Stripey-Haired Boy. Maybe next time, you should watch for smaller characters," he said monotonously.

Kid wasn't listening to the green ball at all. All he stared at was the shape of the creature's body. _Round as a circle, three dimensional like a sphere! He's so... Perfect and so symmetrical! _Stars formed into Kid's eyes, he was so mesmerized by Sour Bill's shape.

Sour Bill eyed Kid's strange look on his face. Kid was literally staring at him. It kind of bothered Sour Bill a bit. He never really liked having a lot of attention, as it was a part of his code to be somewhat anti-social. He noticed that Liz and Patti were staring at Kid, so he decided to ask them about the strange boy. Sour Bill moved towards Liz's leg and tugged on her jeans with as much might as possible ((He had jelly beans for hands!)).

Liz felt her pants being pulled on. Her attention fell towards a slightly nervous Sour Bill. "Uh, you ok? You look a little stressed."

"Ladies, I don't mean to be nagging," Sour Bill acknowledged, "is that boy alright? He is staring at me in a funny way and its making me a little uncomfortable. Could you please make him stop?"

Liz and Patty knelt down to Sour Bill's eye level so they could make eye contact with him (and looking down somewhat hurt their neck).

Patti moved her face close to the green candy ball. She eyed him closely as if she was a predator stalking its prey. The more she even stared at Sour Bill, the more his anxiety increased. _Dear lord, make her go away! She already proved she's mode annoying than the children under President Vanellope's watch! I don't want to be in her filthy, tainted mouth, not after what Ralph did to me! _

"Hey, Sis! Look at the green ball man! He's round like a gumball! Kya ha ha ha!" She said, clapping her hands.

"Patti, shush!" Liz hissed. She focused her attention back onto Soul Bill. "Sir, I am really sorry if my Meister is making you uncomfortable. Kid has OCD and he is obsessed with symmetry. Kid must have seen you as 'perfectly symmetrical' because you are round according to his mind," she explained.

Sour Bill breathed a huge sigh of relief, brushing his jelly bean hand near his forehead. "Thank god," he replied in a slightly trembled tone, "I thought he was going to eat me!"

At that moment, Kid half-recovered from his trance. He found Sour Bill talking to Liz and Patty. _There he is! _

Kid hurriedly got off the floor and stood right in front of Liz and knelt down to Sour Bill's eye level. "Eat you? Why on earth would I want to eat such a perfectly symmetrical piece of candy? You, sir, are the most perfectly round character, as opposed to Pacman."

"Pardon me?" said Sour Bill. "What does Pacman have to do with me?"

Unfortunately, that just triggered Kid to talk about symmetry. "Pacman appears to be a symmetrical circle, but one-fourth of him is missing, making him look like a whole pizza missing one slice," he emphasized.

An imaginary visual of Pacman and a whole pizza popped up out of nowhere as Kid continued to finish his speech.

"And since he is basically a circle with a mouth made out of a missing part of him, that makes him unsymmetrical; as opposed to you, nothing is wrong. Everything is exactly as I thought! Perfectly symmetrical. Even your jelly bean hands and feet are alike!"

"Ummmm... Okay..." said Sour Bill in a slightly bored tone.

"Sour Bill, there you are!" called a voice.

The green advisor, Kid, and the Thompson sisters looked at each other puzzlingly until they noticed someone coming towards them. It was a little girl that looked around the age of nine or ten. She was dressed in very peculiar clothing. Her attire resembled Harujuku fashion, with mixed colors on skirts and tips, whatsoever. On top of her heard was a hat resembling a cupcake, and there was a candle that was actually lit.

"Sour Bill, where have you been? President Vanellope has been waiting for you to get the blue frosting packages!" reminded the cupcake girl.

"Yes, Candlehead, I have the frosting," droned Sour Bill.

Candlehead, the girl in colorful clothes, closed her eyes for a second and smiled. "Yay! Adorabeezle was about to freak out because there was no blue frosting to decorate her kart! Now she won't try to paint everything blue!" Once she opened her eyes, she stared directly at Kid and the girls. She blinked at them in curiosity.

"Hey, who are those three? I don't think I've ever those three around here before," said Candlehead.

Kid realized that Candlehead had been pointing at him and the girls. He knelt down to Candlehead's eye level and bowed. "I suppose your our new neighbors, cupcake girl?"

"Are you from a new game?" she asked innocently.

"Indeed, we are!" replied Kid. "My name is Death the Kid, and these two are Liz and Patty," he indicated the taller girls.

"Cool! My name is Candlehead!"

Liz smiled at the girl. "You're name is Candlehead? It's nice to meet you!"

"You've got a candle in your head! I like it! You're like a birthday cake!" Patti clapped, pointing at the protruding candle on tip of Candlehead's hat.

"Anyway..." said Kid, "Liz, Patti, and I are from Soul Eater Battle Resonance. Our game had been plugged in a few days ago. We thought it'd be nice to get to know the other games, such as yourself. Where might you be from?"

"Oh me? Sour Bill and I here live in Sugar Rush! It's filled with lots and lots and lots of candy and all other kinds of desserts!" Candlehead squealed, hugging Sour Bill as if he were a teddy bear.

"Rgh... Candlehead, you're hugging me too tight," grunted Sour Bill, "please out me down. I am not a toy."

"Oh, right," said the cupcake-themed girl sheepishly, releasing her grip on Sour Bill. "Excuse me, Mr. Death the Kid, would you and Liz and Patti like to come with me and Sour Bill into Sugar Rush and meet President Von Schweetz? I'm sure she'd like to meet new games like you!"

"Candy! Candy! Kya-ha-ha!" cheered Patti.

Kid placed a hand under his chin. "Hmm... Sugar Rush... President Von Schweetz... She is a neighbor... I suppose it wouldn't hurt to visit your home game, Candlehead. We would like to see Sugar Rush and the President."

Candlehead smiled widely. "Yay! Come on, Sour Bill! We've got new games to show President Von Schweetz!" She grasped the gumball's jelly bean hand and happily skipped towards Sugar Rush's gate.

"Candlehead, slow down," Sour Bill monotonously replied, being forcibly dragged by the hand.

Kid faced Liz and Patty. "You heard Candlehead and Sour Bill, lets go, girls! I just hope that the symmetry in Sugar Rush is just as precious as the DWMA."

* * *

**Death the Kid: Liked this story? **

**Liz: If you have any questions, comments, or story ideas, please leave a review!**

**Patti: Yay! **


End file.
